


All The Names We Call Hinata

by daintyblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fluff, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintyblues/pseuds/daintyblues
Summary: hinata harem!ever wanted to see your uncommon (or common) hinata ship get a 4-7k word chapter written about it? put in your request in the comments! make sure to check out the first chapter for all the topics you can choose from! <33open to every character x hinata! smut, fluff, violence, everything is okay here!since this a hinata harem, your ship can be with more than one person too! hinata x 4 people even!will be working directly from requests, but please put it in the format provided in the first chapter c:—or, hinata x everyone fanfic, with different scenarios!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Aobajousai Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Nekoma Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, more relationships to be added - Relationship
Comments: 63
Kudos: 321





	1. Request Format

hello everyone! if you clicked, it means you have a request! awesome to see you here. anyway, here’s a list of topics ill do (maybe even more if you mention them!)

\- threesome, foursome, gangbang

\- yandere 

\- love triangles, 3+, 7+ love interests

\- fluffy romantic 

\- specific smut scene (with added kinks)

\- harem hinata scene (ex: Hinata gets stuck and boarded in with nekomas team for a hurricane, and finds himself being fought over by the team members.)

\- possessive (insert character) over hinata

\- jealousy 

\- supernatural (demon kageyama, angel hinata?) 

\- catboy hinata 

\- ANY character x hinata 

\- tsundere 

\- mafia character/hinata 

\- cant think of anymore, but if you do, please let me know and ill probably do it!   
  


now, for the format, copy and paste this: 

_ship(s):_

_description of one shot, possibly trilogy if i enjoy writing it:_

_added notes:_

_if smut, what kinks:_   
  


thanks! <33 


	2. Cotton-Tailed Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata gets the wrong costume. 
> 
> .. a playboy bunny costume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got this request a while ago from a different fic, so i decided to do it here! <3

Hinata had meant to buy a bunny onesie. At least, that was what he remembered putting into his _Amazon_ shopping chart. He also remembered punching in his credit card digits to buy the costume.

Yet, when he had ripped open the box in excitement, a bunny onesie hadn't been waiting for him. Instead, while still technically relating to a rabbit, was a playboy bunny costume. Complete with a tight black daisy corset, transparent black stockings, a bow for his neck, and the signature perky bunny ears.

Hinata had felt his face physically heat up as he took out each piece of the carefully packaged costume, gently pulling away the plastic that wrapped each item. In what dimension had his bunny onesie fallen into? There was not a _single_ chance they could have messed up his costume this bad. For a second, he wondered if he was sabotaged.

If Hinata had been smart, he wouldn't have bought his Halloween costume two days before October 31st. It wasn't like he'd been planning on buying one in the first place, but Dachi had told Karasuno a couple weeks before that the volleyball league would be holding a huge Halloween party at their high school. The fact that they'd be hosting had not gone well with the team, but Dachi's death glares had silenced any straying opinions.

Stupidly, he'd procrastinated on purchasing the costume, and now, it was too late to send the playboy bunny back. Their party was in two hours, and he'd promised to attend. Hinata would just have to live with this costume. It couldn't be _that_ bad. Besides, at least he was still able to dress up like the bunny he'd originally planned on being.

Glancing at the clock, he bit his lip and picked himself up from his carpeted floors. Trudging over to his bedroom door and locking it, he turned back to the costume laid out onto the floor with a look of determination. This was just another obstacle, just like going up against a skilled team.

Their team, Karasuno, was still fresh off the victory of Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa. Their time between now and nationals was a couple months, and Hinata had decided he'd practice every day until then. Now, he was already going back on his promise. Maybe today could be a little exception.

Stepping towards his costume while his two hands came to the bottom of his shirt to lift it up, he could hear the vibration of his phone against his bed. Shrugging off his shirt and throwing it into the hamper in his room, the middle blocker picked up his phone and glanced at the message coming through.

**Sender: Nishinoya**

_Yo Hinata! Watcha wearing for tonight?_

Hinata considered sending him the full truth, but mentally cringed. He'd rather the libero see him in person rather than suffering through his shock over text. Despite that, he couldn't bring himself to be dishonest with his upperclassman.

**Sender: Hinata**

_Bunnyyy! You? (:_

The response the redhead received was almost immediate.

**Sender: Nishinoya**

_That suits you, dude. Yours truly decided on being a ninja. How cool is that?! Anyway, gotta run. See u there_

Hinata felt a smile spread across his face. _Talk about a costume suiting anyone._ Nishanoya would definitely be a ninja if he'd been born into a fantasy action novel.

Feeling his spirit brighten, the boy set down his phone and instead tugged down the waistband of his shorts. If he wanted to wear this costume, then boxers wouldn't be an option. How ridiculous would it be to see your underwear from under your costume?

Stripping himself so he was completely bare, he started off with the undergarments. Then, after he figured out that he could simply push up the material that poked out, he started with the challenge that were stockings.

After a fifteen minute hassle of sliding them on, Hinata mastered the art of attaching it to his legs. He'd fitted them tightly against his thighs. Stepping in front of his mirror to make sure nothing was wrinkled, he smoothed over the mistakes. The stockings ran all the way up to his mid thigh, allowing the majority of his thighs to be visible.

His next obstacle had been putting on the black corset, which admittedly left his face crimson for the entire time he spent putting it on. The problem with the corset was that it didn't bother covering his entire bottom, instead only hiding the parts necessary for it to be even considered a costume.

Once he'd fastened the corset breath-heaving tie that made his waist feel morphed, he'd gulped as he looked into the mirror. Tilting his body to the side, he could see just how much his rear was revealed. He looked so girly! No matter how much he attempted to pull it down, the corset didn't budge, not with how tight Hinata had tied it. Pearing more closely at the corset, he could see a small cotton ball tied to the bottom where his bottom was. Cute. At least some spirit from his original costume would show.

The third item was an elastic bow-tie, which the middle blocker secured around his neck. It fit his neck quite well, he noticed,. While staring into the mirror, his other hand had unconsciously made its way to the black leather bunny ears and installed them onto his head.

His radiant curls sharply contrasted against the floppy ears, but strangely it didn't look too shabby. In fact, Hinata decided that the bunny ears were pretty adorable. If only it hadn't been paired with such an overwhelming costume.

Cleaning up the plastic he'd carelessly thrown about, he piled it into his arms and dumped it into his corner trash can. He then, with a waggle of his eyebrows, lost himself into the thought of what shoes he'd wear.

After an intense mental brawl on if he'd wear his regular tennis shoes or his sleek black dress shoes, he'd decided on the latter. They were a little small, but Hinata would manage. Slipping them on without a second thought, he quickly tied the laces before popping back up.

He rushed over to the bathroom, finding that his damp orange curls were finally drying from his shower he'd taken earlier. Taking a towel and weaving it through his hair with abandon, he attempted to quicken the process of drying with a distracted huff.

Hopping around the corner to check the time, he found it was about ten minutes until the party would officially start. Hinata groaned, the realization that he'd be late sinking into him. Twenty minutes late— to be exact. That's how long it usually took to get to school by bike.

The little ginger had rejected any offers to drive him to Karaunso and instead insisted on taking his bike there. The last thing he needed to be was a burden to anyone, especially on a night that was supposed to be fun. Besides, the staff of Karaunso had been kind enough to set up the preparations for the party on a weekend. It was in honor of the volleyball team "gracing their school" with victory after victory.

Behind the victories though, Karasuno was still a team that needed improvement. Every team could use an extra practice, no matter how good they were. Going to Nationals meant they had to get good, and _fast_.

Hinata didn't know how much time he spent daydreaming about their future matches, but one thing he knew is that he'd have to get going before he missed the party all together. So, with squeaking shoes, he grabbed his phone, bid his mother goodbye—he didn’t dare show her his costume—and sprinted to the garage to retrieve his bike.

The old thing had been with him since fifth grade, but with his lack of growth spurt (given, he'd never openly admit such an embarassing fact) the middle blocker never exactly outgrew it. Likewise, it had also come in handy since his parents didn't need to pay an extra two hundred for a new bike.

Guiding his bike out of the garage and jumping on it the moment he was outside, he could feel the crisp air around him. It was autumn, but it was starting to get cold, especially around the night. His mother had barely let him go to the party on his bike at such an hour when Shoyo had asked yesterday, but with a couple seconds of puppy dog eyes and promises to be safe, she'd reluctantly waved him off with a sigh.

So, here he was, at eight o'clock riding furiously into the night. Day light's saving time had already taken place, so if it hadn't been for the abundance of streetlights that lined the sidewalk and the occasional car lights, Hinata Shoyo would have been positively lost in darkness.

In the mornings, the chilly autumn air had been a nuisance at best, but riding in the dead of the night with a costume of this nature proved to be a death sentence. Hinata could feel his entire body line with goosebumps. If he'd only thought to bring a jacket of some sort.

Pursing his lips, he considered turning back, but quickly shunned the idea. That would only knock off more time to his already late departure, and besides, he could live. If he wanted to be anything like the Tint Giant, he'd have to tough out a little cold air.

Eerily, he wondered if Kageyama would have hit him upside the head for comparing himself to the Tiny Giant.

—

The decoy proved to be stronger than he looked, because when he arrived at Karasuno High, his appearance didn't appear disheveled, save for his hair that had become considerably fluffier than usual. Not that he minded, anyway. Dropping his phone into the basket of his bike, he let out a cool breath.

Perching his bike—the only bike that'd been taken to the party— on the wall of the gym, Hinata's ears perked up at the sound of loud booming music. From inside the gym, he could hear loud crowds and cheerful chattering.

The doors to the gym were open, propped by small wooden stands. He could see colorful lights from inside, too, as he stepped closer to the gym he'd practiced on just yesterday.

Becoming painfully conscious about his costume, the red-haired boy took careful steps closer to the gym's entrance. The boy could feel the cotton ball bobbing up with every step, allowing the boy to never forget about the suggestive nature of his getup.

Standing in front after a couple seconds of bullying himself into doing so, he stared inside. The gym was already overflowing with students, mainly because most of the school's they'd gone up against were invited. They certainly hadn't declined the invitation, if the number of cars piled up in the parking lot had been any indication.

Gulping, the goosebumps from before returned. Now, they were based off both temperature and nerves. He put a hand on his stomach. He felt like he was going to be sick— the feeling he always had before a game. Swallowing back bile, he forced himself into the gym.

He needed to get to the bathroom to calm himself down before anything bad happened. The music thrumming in his ears didn't help as he carefully weaved through person after person. He hid behind others, disappearing between crowds like a silhouette.

Shoyo pulled open the doors to the hallway, bursting through the hallway. There was only a couple people, mostly busy on their phones or just exiting the bathroom. He could feel their eyes on him, but he didn't have any time to sulk. He needed to get to the bathroom, and that he did.

After launching himself into the restroom labeled for males and calming himself down in a bathroom stall, he'd managed to hold himself together. Now, all that was left was getting through the rest of the night.

_(Which, he'd learned later, was no eased feat.)_

Making his way out of the corner bathroom stall and heading towards the sink to wash his hands, he splashed some water onto his face to cool the permanent pale pink that had found purchase on his face. Then, for at least a few moments, he pitied himself as he recovered.

With an annoyed glance to himself in the mirror, he moved towards the exit of the bathroom and swung the door open. Steeping outside, he averted his gaze downwards immediately. This proved to be inefficient to concealing his identity, however, as a familiar voice invaded his senses.

"You are _such_ a dumbass."

Hinata had been called a dumbass a fair amount of times in his life, but the number doubled when the King of the Court entered his life. Ever since then, it had become more of a middle name than anything else.

Twirling around, Hinata lifted his gaze to see Kageyama leaning up against the wall, one foot placed against it for support. As expected, he hadn't bothered to dress up. Both of his arms were crossed in front of him, his eyes scanning his appearance with a cool calculation. His pupils shook a little, though, his usually agitated composure almost seeming a little nervous.

"Don't make fun of me! I swear, if you do-"

The setter interrupted him, nose twitching with annoyance. "Care to explain what you're wearing? Are you serious? You can see-" He stopped himself before he told Hinata that, yes, he'd observed how nicely the costume captured the essence of Hinata's perky bottom. At this moment, he truly hated this side of his brain. "..how you literally have no meat on your bones. No wonder you don't grow."

Tobio Kageyama had seen a familiar tuft of orange hair pass him quickly, and the boy had automatically known it to be his idiotic partner. Parties hadn't really been on his bucket list, so he'd followed the boy to where he thought he'd be. The bathrooms. At least with him, no matter how irritating he was, he'd have some form of entertainment.

Seeing his small friend in a playboy bunny costume, however, had exceeded his expectations. When he'd met Hinata, his first thought had been how he was bluntly cute. Everyone that met him knew that to be true, but it didn't mean that Kageyama was about to allow the tiny twerp to worm his way into his heart with those stupid smiles he did or when he slurped his apple juice a little too hard so his nose puffed out.

Despite his efforts, Hinata had been able to do just what he'd hoped he hadn't done. Now, Kageyama was busy suffering through the reality of Hinata being his oblivious beam of light and also an airhead that could barely understand complex thoughts.

Hinata glowered at his friend and put two hands on his hips. His eyebrows scrunched down like usual when he was arguing with Kageyama. "Don't you ever have anything nice to say? You didn't even bother to dress up! Or did you show up as yourself? I mean, you're pretty terrifying. Where'd you get that mask from?"

Kageyama gritted his teeth. The taller boy would usually have a witty comeback in store, but the middle blocker's costume was severely distracting him. He could feel a bubbling sensation emit in his stomach, and another part of him come to attention. Tobio wished that stupid Hinata had brought some sort of jacket to cover himself with. The thought of everyone in the party seeing him dressed up like _that_ made his fist threaten to curl.

Bursting through the gym doors was Tanaka and Nishinoya, yelling out from down the hallway. "Kageyama! You can't run from us buddy boy! Noya and I will drag your ass back if we need to!"

The two boys stopped in their tracks once they realized that Kageyama couldn't be bothered, but for a real reason. Turning around to face them was a small bunny, his eyes glossy and his lips in a pout.

"Hinata?!" The two shouted in unison, almost like light of the sun was blinding them. Their jaws were slack, eyes widened and body completely stilled. Noya was dressed up as a ninja as promised, fake plastic blades secured into each of his hands. Next to him was Tanaka, who’d decided to be Superman. Hinata remembered the bald boy saying something about _“It’s no surprise I am a direct descendant of the mighty man.”_

Two hands nervously fumbling in front of him and his skin tinting an even darker pink, his mouth moved to quickly explain. “I didn’t even order this costume, guys! Seriously, this was all I had and I didn’t want to disappoint.”

Tanaka, though still shocked, took a step forward. Suddenly, a large, shit-eating grin spread over his face as the spiker took a hand to pull at his ears. “Little Hinata got a little adventurous tonight, eh?”

The libero felt his insides flip. Of course, he’d always know Hinata as a source of pure sunlight, but he felt like if he dared touch the boy he’d be burned by the sun’s rays. Noya had never seen his fellow lower classman as anything other than a cute teammate, but his current encounter was messing with his mind. “Hinata, dude,” As he followed in Tanaka’s footsteps, his small patch of blonde hair bounced. “This was destiny.”

Tanaka nodded as if the statement was part of the Ten Commandments. “Noya has it right. You know, this costume makes you look smaller than you already are.” He laughed then, earning a small snicker from the other boy beside him.

Steam seemed to come out of Hinata’s ears at the careless comment. “Why is everything always about my height? Don’t you guys have anything else to insult me about?” He whined, though his embarrassment from their initial reactions dialed down.

Two hands in his track suit, Kageyama’s intimidating stature loomed over Hinata as he neared the trio with a scowl that would send anyone running. “Don’t worry about it, Hinata, there are _many_ other things I can insult you about.”

Craning their heads towards the setter, the feeling of doom set over their hearts. Why did he look so infuriated all of a sudden? He always had a look of anger, but it incredibly heightened at the moment. Hinata stumbled back, keeping distance between him and his partner.

Kageyama took a step forward towards Hinata, canceling his attempt. The taller boys hand came out, snatching the boys wrist and began dragging him away. “Come on. We’re leaving.”

Tanaka and Nishinoya only watched in pity as the struggling ginger was dragged from the hallway and instead shoved inside the gym. The two boys stared at the door for a couple more seconds before meeting eyes. “What exactly..”

Managing to pry away the brunettes fingers once he’d been manhandled into the gym, Hinata wrenched his body away from Kageyama’s with a victorious huff. “What the hell, Bakeyama? You can really be a bully sometimes. I just got here. I’m not leaving yet. I want to see some of the other guys. Kenma should be here, right?”

Kageyama fitted his lips into a thin line. Ever since they’d met at that garbage practice game all those months ago, they’d obtained eachother’s numbers and texted quite a bit. The pudding guy never failed to text Hinata whenever he felt that they were finally getting anywhere in improving their skills, hence distracting the human tangerine.

Taking Hinata home had been his first thought, but he knew that dragging him out to the gym hadn’t been the best idea, and along with that, he knew the redhead would make a scene if he attempted to get the spiker out. So, for now..

Turning his head back over to where Hinata had been panting next to him, the setter saw only empty space. Had he escaped from him while he had invested himself into his own thoughts? Stupid Hinata. Did he really think he could just disappear?

Indeed, Hinata had taken the instance where his (questionable) friend had been busy daydreaming about god knows what. Instead, he’d darted away into the large crowd of chattering teenagers, hoping their tall statutes could conceal him.

His plan worked too well, and instead, he felt himself collide into two hard walls. Had he really bolted that fast from Kageyama? Putting two hands up to steady himself, his fingers found fabric weave between his fingertips.

Looking up with utter shock, he stumbled back with a look of pure disdain. Once he saw the two faces staring up at him, he knew he was done for. “Grand King! Iwaizumi!” He breathed out, feeling the hard hit of heat splash his face with force. He hoped the dim lighting hid his embarrassment.

“Look what we have here. Small Fry decided to get a little frisky tonight, huh,” From above, Oikawa took advantage of his height difference with the smaller volleyball player and towered over him. The chestnut-haired boy peaked behind Hinata, watching the way his small cotton-ball tail bobbed up and down at each movement. Running his tongue over his lower lip, the boy smirked. “You getting this, Iwa?”

Seijoh’s ACE arched a brow, swishing his drink in his hand. He hadn’t bothered dressing up, but Oikawa had done him the pleasure of being some type of “sexy vampire,” or whatever that meant. He’d dressed up in a red and black suit with a dramatic black cape. Crappykawa at it again. Looking down at the boy below him, though, he felt the hand swishing his drink stop.

Karasuno’s tiny little number ten looked like a sinful angel, pale skin peaking out from the skin-tight stockings and his neck looking all the more delectable under the tight bow around his neck. His corset fit him like a glove, and his eyes were adorable. He was embodiment of a playboy bunny, for sure, and he knew Oikawa thought the same.

Revealing his fake vampire fangs as the Seijoh setter opened his mouth, they looked rather realistic. Even more so as his tongue ran over them. The only thing that gave it away was the artificial white of the tooth that barely contrasted against Oikawa’s already well-kept teeth.

The Grand King dipped his head down to a boiling Hinata, who was barely keeping himself from bolting. The explanation he’d blurted out to Noya and Tanaka wasn’t bothering to form in his mouth. Instead, his body only seemed to react to the slender finger tilting his head up, forcing him to meet eyes with Oikawa.

“You’re just looking to get ravished, aren’t you?”


	3. Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kageyama struggles to accept the fact that hinata is gone and the regret that follows his death. 
> 
> (warning: mediocre graphic details)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE! THIS WAS A REQUEST FROM: whore for kagehina 
> 
> the request: ship(s): kagehina
> 
> description of one shot, possibly trilogy if i enjoy writing it: basically hinata has died in a car accident, and kageyama can’t accept it. he’s playing by himself in the gym and basically the entire fic is reconciling on him, and it ends with kageyama setting the ball.. and he isn’t there. around 1k-3k pls! 
> 
> added notes: ANGST!!
> 
> THANK YOU!❤️🥺
> 
> so here it is! i really hope you enjoy it. i added my own sort of spice with the whole ukai thing? and the shifted blame? 
> 
> thanks for the request!! (: it was so sad to make though.

He’s holding the volleyball with a vice grip and he knows it.

Kageyama wonders when the ball is going to tear. Do volleyballs tear? Does the material give out? Is it strong enough to endure pressure, hurt, abuse? Is a volleyball stronger than him?

The rest of the team has already left practice. Lately, practices have been shorter. Long ago, when the skies still showed the signs of a promised day and he’d hear the sound of obnoxious laughter, practiced could go on into the dead of the night.

Now, it seemed that every minute stretched by. There’s no energy in their flow anymore. The lifeline that had been holding them together had been taken from under their noses, snatched away and broken into the stars in the sky. They’d scrambled to pick it back up, falling to their lowest and attempting to glue together what was left.

Their glue wasn’t strong.

The lifeline was fragile. A single drop, and it’s never be the same. They never thought they’d completely loose it, always assuming they could glue it back together.

Karasuno had never expected it to wither away. To disappear from their fingertips and dissolve into carbon dioxide. Gone, and gone forever.

When he heard the news, he hadn’t believed it. How could he? Not when the news had been so excruciatingly painful. Not when Hinata had promised him he’d stay, he’d be there. They’d just begun. They’d finally expanded their wings.

His first resort was to push everyone away. He hadn’t bothered to meet his teammates, much less attend school. Kageyama had stayed home, curled in on himself, sprawled out on his bed. Someone had taken his heart hostage, and beaten it so brutally that it barely molded into his chest. It didn’t fit anymore. Plucked, pinched, and pulled, it’d been manhandled and malnourished.

He felt microscopic. He knew nothing. Nothing, anymore, anyway. Mind, his mind, was empty. What was there to be put inside it? Useless information. Useless scenarios. Useless wishes and dreams. Useless, _useless_.

Tobio had been a coward. He didn’t want to attend Hinata’s funeral. Why would he? To see him laying in a coffin, arms crossed over his chest? He didn’t have a choice of whether he wanted to go or not. His parents, the traitors, had forced him to go.

He’d stood in the front row, next to Dachi. He was was _forced_ to listen to the pitiful prayers the pastor gave. He was _forced_ to listen to the speeches gave by his fake friends. He was _forced_ to visit the open coffin, where he could see Hinata’s face, doted with makeup over the bruises that covered his face.

The setter remembered swallowing, bottom lip trembling as he walked past, heading back into his seat. He crashed into it, head in hands. Kageyama could feel his fingers trembling as he carded through his hair, water droplets forming in the corners of his eyes.

He’s choking on air, that air that he doesn’t deserve. Hinata deserved it. Not him, not when Hinata had given him the very life he had today. What right did he have to cry? How could he let himself stoop to such a coward’s level?

Feeling a hand on his back, he didn’t bother looking up. He wanted to yell, he wanted to howl at anyone that dared to touch him. Yet, he was frozen in place. The only thing that moved were his salty tears, that swept down his cheeks and glided towards his shirt.

Had Hinata had a similar experience, too? When he’d crashed, with Ukai as driver? The bastard. 

—

_“I-I.. the kid.. he tried to tell me, too.” Ukai stammered, his hand clenching at his side. He’s not looking at any of them, unable to bear the eyes of his students. He could feel the way their eyes bore into his head, the hatred that poured from their bodies in immeasurable waves._

_He was confessing his sins. He knew to respect this reaction. It was the rage, the torment, the pain etched into their faces. Ukai deserves it._

_Nishinoya was the first to speak, his fingers shaking at his side. “You.. killed Hinata.” He blurted out, mouth unfiltered. The libero hadn’t meant to say it, but it’d been coursing through his mind. Was drunk driving with Hinata in the car really that different?_

_Ukai’s composure isn’t steady. He has to lean against the wall of the gymnasium to keep himself from collapsing. They’d never spoken about the night he’d driven Hinata home, five months ago. They’d never spoken about how Ukai had watched from the corner of his eye as the light, the burning and brimming light that was Shouyo Hinata, diminished into ashes._

_He wished that Hinata was a Phoenix. Phoenix birds rose from their ashes to become an even more gorgeous bird, flaming and fluttering in their wake._

_.. but Hinata was not a phoniex. He was a crow, through and through._

_Ukai remembered denying his student’s worries as he swigged his flask, gulping down the sour liquid with a loud pop. Yes, of course, he remembered the exact words he’d told the boy._

_“Coach Ukai, you shouldn’t drink and drive. It’s dangerous. Here, I can even hold that for you.”_

_“Ah, don’t worry, kid. Coach Ukai knows how to hold his liquor. I’m a damn good driver, too.”_

_Liar. He was a liar. Nothing he said was the truth. Why had he decided that he couldn’t wait twenty minutes to have a little sip of alcohol? Why had he gotten so intoxicated, anyway?_

_He was full of questions, but he didn’t want to be. All fingers were pointed at him. How could they not be? He was the one that’s stolen away the sun, and settled the world in darkness. No longer would the sun warm the earth, raise the flowers, or shown over the dark alleys._

_.. why hadn’t he been the one to die?_

_Was his punishment watching his beloved decoy bleed to death, his hands shakily holding his stomach? He was crying, shaking his head weakly. His breath were pants, desperately trying to suck in air. His voice is small, too, as the small volleyball player began to realize his fate._

_“Please..”_

_Ukai is paralyzed, stuck inside his car. He can’t even reach a hand, a single finger to help Hinata. He was supposed to be his coach, someone that he was able to lean on._

_Not his killer._

_Never his killer._

—

Kageyama doesn’t forgive Ukai. He wouldn’t dare forgive him. He doesn’t know about the rest of the team members, but the setter would always think fo him as a cold blooded killer.

He’d imagined Hinata, a hundred times over, desperately clinging to life. His death hadn’t been immediate, if his body had been any indication.

Hinata was dead,

and Ukai wasn’t.

But he hadn’t walked away unscathed.

Ukai was burned. Burned severely, inside and out. Hinata had been the sun, rays warmly enveloping anyone that dared to touch it, but the sun had never been meant to touch anyone.

Not Ukai, definitely not Ukai, but he’d touched Hinata anyway.

He’d driven the sun to the brink, and yanked it from the sky. The sun had protested. He knew he did, but he’d been stuffed and brushed off. Everyone had wanted to touch the sun and walk away without a burn to prove it. Everyone wanted to dance in the sun’s rays and soak up the glory.

Momentarily, Kageyama wonders if instead of the sun, they’d been bestowed a star. Would Hinata have met the same outcome of he’d never met Karasuno?

How could he have resisted the sun? It was the biggest, the brightest, the most powerful. The sun’s illuminating rays that blazed against skin. What chance did he have to resist Hinata’s warm presence? His bright smile? The sun, which had been a walking temptation, was so hard to not touch.

Hinata was warm, snug. The sun was supposed to be of the highest temperature, boiling and blazing. Yet, Hinata wasn’t. He’s a match, lighting up whenever you needed him. Small and pocket sized, but dangerous in any sense. Crackling and providing light to anyone that needed.

Kageyama knew he wasn’t even supposed to come close to the sun. Hinata wasn’t anything Karasuno was supposed to deal with.

Until he joined the volleyball team.

Now, the team is scorched. Scarred and tarred, with gnarly skin and mottled marks. Its the painful reminder, the reminder that they never should have touched the sun. Horrid mistakes lead to punishments worse than the gates of hell.

When did he start thinking things like that? Had his mental state and capacity changed after the incident? It was almost like..

He loved Hinata.

“I love Hinata.” He whispered to himself, just to hear himself say it. He’s still standing in the middle of the dimly lit gym, volleyball in two hands. He hadn’t even thought about his love. Love, the thing that had ultimately burned the sun out.

Love, yes, and ignorance.

Why did he love Hinata? Why did anyone love Hinata? They loved him because he was life. He gave life, and asked for nothing in return. The sun took care of the earth, with nothing given back to the sun. It generously warmed the sand on beaches, swept over faces, and tickled the ears of animals.

He must have been so blind.

Why did Hinata go with Ukai? The regret was seeping into him by the minute. The team had known, they’d known that Ukai was secretly drinking during their practices. They’d known that, the night of the incident, he’d been sneaking in drink after drink.

.. and they’d let him drive Hinata home.

—

_Ukai didn’t want to be the only one who’d diminished Hinata. He didn’t want to be known as the man who took out the sun, at least not entirely alone. “Did you guys know I was drinking? That night?”_

_He’s sick. He knows that. He’s sick for wanting it to be true, that they’d known. He wasn’t all to blame._

_Confess their sins like he had. They were monsters, just like him. He’d never say it to them, to their faces, because he’d afraid. Afraid of teenage boys. Afraid that he would be the only one who’d touched the sun._

_Tsukishima’s voice is heavy, slicing through the silence in the room. “You mean sloppily gulping and refilling your flask? It was obvious.”_

_He feels the relief and almost vomits. How disgusting. He was disgusting. He doesn’t even regret asking the question._

_Dachi is next, spitting and snarling. “Well, for fuck’s sake, at least we didn’t drive a teenage boy home while drunk.”_

_Ukai continues. He wants more relief. He wants to feel the high. No longer would he shoulder the entire fault. “If you knew, why didn’t you guys tell anyone? Why didn’t any of you take him home? Was he that much of a burden?”_

_Kageyama remembers yelling out, unable to control himself. “Fuck off.” He snaps, his fists clenched so hard that his fingernails make crescent moons on his palms. He can feel the blood leaking from the skin._

_Ukai hates himself. He hates the team. He hates everyone in the room. For not doing anything. For not doing what they could have done._

—

Stepping back, Kageyama ran to the side of the court. Volleyball in hand, he began jogging to his usual setter position, tossing the ball upwards. The tri-colored ball flys into the air, gracefully churning.

It’s fast and swift, the colors becoming a blur. He’s throwing it to his decoy, Shouyo Hinata. He’s supposed to be coming up behind him, shoes lifting off the ground to spike the ball down.

Then, the crowd is supposed to erupt into cheers. The enemy team is supposed to wallow in defeat. Kageyama is supposed to attempt to muster a praise to the little ginger. Then, life goes on. The game goes on.

But it doesn’t.

When he throws it, sets it backwards, Tobio turns back. Silence fills the room, until the ball hits the ground with a small thump. His pupils are shaking, his irises becoming smaller.

Hinata had told him that he’d be there. He’d _always_ be there.

Where was he now?


	4. Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata accidentally captures the hearts of four (creepy) teenage boys from an opposing school. 
> 
> volleyball wars ensue.
> 
> hinata harem !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all why was this lowkey hard to make bye 😭😭
> 
> i kept having writers block while making this lmao. i always ended up working on this in the AM LMAO. so don’t mind this being badly written.
> 
> this took forever and also i said nothing is gonna be over 7k but this is 8k LMAO. 
> 
> also just to let y’all know Kuroo liking the beach is canon🥺🥺
> 
> hehe Hinata harems are the best to write and they’re so fun. ANYYYYWAYYY HOPE YALL ENJOY!
> 
> here’s the request!! 
> 
> Holy fishsticks you’re awesome for this xD  
> And your writing is so friggen good!!  
> Okay okay I def gotta jump on a request before you get super popular cause ahh this is brilliant!!
> 
> So here’s a potential idea: All the teams decided to have training practice at the beach and while they’re there some guys start eyeing Hinata.  
> (Maybe he’s with Kenma and Kurro/Tsukki notices it first?)  
> Guys start flirting, Hinata protection squad gets pissed, and somehow they end up in a volleyball match against these guys- The prize being Hinata.  
> These creeps fight dirty and they actually lose.  
> Drama happens but before things escalate Ushijima/Tendou show up and challenge them to a match and this time win.  
> Karasuno thinks they’ll give him back and that they were just helping them  
> But nope they want Shouyou too~
> 
> Hope you like this one enough to pick it!! :D
> 
> \- TinyToast

At first, the prospect of having a couple days of their training camp at the beach had been a huge discussion. One that consisted of many disagreements.

Kuroo had been the first one to bring it up, claiming that he thought playing beach volleyball would challenge their teams more. When he'd announced it to the teams, many whispers of disbelief had rung throughout the gym, Hinata included. Karasuno, Nekoma, Fukordani, and Shiratowizawa were the volleyball teams present.

Kuroo had been _all_ about working hard just last night, but he wanted to go to the beach now?

Dachi looked skeptical as he side-eyed Sugawara, casting his eyes back over to the Nekoma captain. "I don't know, Kuroo. You're suggesting _this_ many teenage boys to attend the beach? To actually train?" He raised a bushy eyebrow, arms crossed over his chest.

Bokuto wasted no time bounding up towards Kuroo, a grin plastered on his face. He raised his hands up in the air, as if his opinion was godly compared to theirs. "Hey! This could be a great idea! Sometimes Nekoma can have a couple brain cells, I see." The other captain snickered.

Kuroo was not sure if he should take this as a backhanded compliment or rough support. Nevertheless, he wasn't in any place to disregard someone who was in favor of his idea, so he slung an arm over the Fukurodani ACE. "See? I do have a shred of common sense, heh?"

After a heated discussion, with consisted of Hinata giving his captain his best puppy-dog eyes and a moments worth of the pleading, Dachi finally relented. The little middle blocker had carved his way into his heart, and now, he was faced with the consequences. Sometimes he questioned if Hinata had abilities from the supernatural.

The last one to accept had been Ushijima, who looked uninterested in the entire ordeal. Tendou had finally been the one to coax him around, whispering something in his ear that made the other boy bristle. After that was said, he seemed more lenient, and with a couple more words of encouragement, voiced his agreement with a firm, "Very well."

That's how they ended up at _Kondoi_ beach, stripped of their volleyball uniforms and instead dressed in colorful swim trunks. The bus ride there had been less than pleasant, especially since Hinata had been forced to ride with Kageyama the entire three hours there. He'd accidentally fallen asleep on the window and after only a couple of minutes spent sleeping, the setter had slapped him awake, muttering something about hurting himself on the window.

Hinata didn't know how he'd hurt himself, but with the intense glare that came from his former rival, he didn't dare drifting off again.

When the teams arrived, the best thing they found about the beach was that it was mostly empty. Save for the elderly couples and a couple of stragglers, this part of the beach was mostly baron. From behind Hinata, he'd heard Tanaka whine. "I thought I would be able to see Kiyoko in a bathing suit, but she didn't want to come with."

After changing into a pair of pale orange swim trunks and removing his shirt, he carefully made his way out of the bathroom and folded up his shirt, tucking it into the large duffel bag that was excessively packed with useless items, due to his mother's overprotective nature.

When he exited the bathroom, he could feel pairs of eyes on him—too many—but he tried not to let it bother him and instead head back to wherever his team. It wasn't long before he saw Yamaguchi and Tsukkishima near, and he skipped over to them excitedly. The two had already dressed out, the pinch server dabbing sunscreen onto his nose. Their swim wear had been picked out by their captain, specifically a pale orange or a dark grey to resemble their school colors.

"Do you two know where the rest of the team is? I want to get playing! I promised Kenma I'd beat him one of these days." Hinata perked, fist curling determinedly at the mere thought of competing the pudding-haired boy.

Adjusting the glasses around his nose, Tsukki looked down at the little ball of energy below him, feeling his heart skip a beat. Orange was certainly his color. It contrasts well against his pale skin, which seemed evermore appealing. Recoiling as if he was disgusted by his presence, the blonde boy turned his head to the other side. "Tadashi, do you know this child? He might've lost his parents."

Yamaguchi chuckled, his tinted green hair bouncing as he laughed. He cast his glance back to the decoy, who looked unbothered. Usually, Tsukki's insults almost always got a rise out of him, but Shouyo looked like he was already in a bubble of happiness that couldn't be burst. Besides, Tadashi knew that if anyone dared to burst that bubble, a price would be paid.

  
  


Nobody would dare harm him, not when Karasuno was around. Hell, not even just Karasuno, but the rest of the volleyball league adored the little sunshine. Not that he blamed them, either. He'd fallen into the warm pit that was Hinata long ago.

The pinch server had known his friend Tsukishima for quite a while, ever since they'd met in primary school, but he'd never seen the tall blonde quite like he was with Hinata. He insulted the middle blocker to no end, but the Yamaguchi noticed he seemed to be more careful with his insults. Calculating. Almost as if he was frightened. Scared he might go too far one day and burst that bubble.

Kageyama came up behind his volleyball partner, flicking Hinata's shoulder. He was dressed in his signature dark colors, the material fitting tightly around his waist. The color Dachi had picked up had been right up his alley, since nobody would catch him wearing any bright colored clothes. He looked perturbed, even more than usual as he grabbed Hinata by the ear and began dragging him in the opposite way.

"Bakeyama! Let me go!" Hinata yelped, struggling to get the cartilage away from Kageyama's pinching hand. The more he struggled, the more the dark-haired boy dug his nails into his ear, so he succumbed to the setter's mistreatment until he was dumped into Karasuno makeshift headquarters, which was a pleasantly shaded area under a cluster of trees. They weren't inside the beach yet, but they were teetering on the edge of it.

He could see the three second year trio huddled together, chattering amongst themselves. Nishinoya and Tanaka were in matching orange swimsuits, laughing with eachother as the bald boy slapped a hand on his knee, howling in laughter. On the other side of the two idiotic partners were Dachi and Sugawara, most likely too busy worrying if their libero would accidentally drown himself.

"You said you needed help getting back to Karasuno. I helped you, dumbass. You are one ungrateful little brat," the setter scowled indigenously. "This is why nobody ever wants to take you anywhere.."

The moment it left his mouth he knew it was a lie. In fact, Karasuno's volleyball team has had many casualties where someone was trying to recruit Hinata or simply to steal him away for whatever reason. The incidents had been so vast in numbers that the entire team had been told to keep a close eye on Hinata in case he got himself into another bout of unnecessary trouble.

The middle blocker narrowed his eyes at his partner, nose scrunching as he did so. "You certainly never have anything nice to say, do you? Maybe Mr.Grumpy Pants doesn't need to have such a mean face all the time."

Kageyama's hand flexed next to his side, where he itched to grab the boy's inexistent shirt and shove him up against the nearest wall. For both his oblivious nature and also for other reasons he wouldn't even allow his mind to unpack. Instead, he ignored the boy and instead craned his head towards the approaching Nekoma members.

At it’s front was Kuroo and Kenma, their entire team dressed in different shades of red. For the first time ever, at least for Kageyama's sake, that weird setter kid had finally let go of that god forsaken electronic. He could use some time away from that thing.

When they got closer, he could hear the distant conversation between captain and setter.

"I only came because you told me Shouyo would be here. I don't seen him anywhere."

Kuroo chuckled, folding his arms over his chest as he spared a glance in front of him, arching a brow to Kenma. "Suddenly I'm intrigued on why you are so interested in Karasuno's little number ten."

"I am not."

"Yeah. You totally are."

Kenna's annoyance seemed to ease once his eyes found the orange-haired spiked tugging on Kageyama's arm furiously, yelling something about "being kind" and "showing emotions."

Kuroo spoke before he did, his bellowing voice reaching the ears of all the surrounding Karasuno members. "My volleyball comrades, what gives me the pleasure of coincidentally stumbling upon the mighty Karasuno?"

Lev perked up from behind, silver hair looking like a pegasus's main in the afternoon sunlight. "Kuroo, you said that we were headed for Karasuno. Don't try to act like this was all pure coin-"

Nekoma's captain raised a hand to silence the first year. "Cork it, Lev! You don't know what you're talking about." He cast a glare over his shoulder before stopping in front of the orange-and-grey dressed boys.

Hinata let go of Kageyama, disregarding him and making a break towards Kenma. Bounding over to him and putting two hands on the setters shoulders, he gently shook him. "I was looking for you! Where were you guys? Remember, you promised to practice with me!"

Stunned momentarily by his friend's sudden appearance and energy, Kozume stared at him blankly. Recuperating his senses after a moment, he felt his eyes wander down below Hinata's face and dip to his collarbone, which was prettily poking out from his skin. "Oh. I did."

Kuroo watched the two boys interact with mild amusement, his other eye catching Dachi and Sugawara walking up to meet them with grins. "What a _pleasure_ to have you here. Seems like you really enjoy distracting my team." Dachi's voice was tight, similar to when he shook hands with the other captain during their games. He was bluntly referring to Hinata, which was no surprise.

Extending both hands, Kuroo shrugged his shoulders. "I believe it's my job as a third year to keep my teammates happy."

Dachi grit his teeth, his smile pulling tightly at his lips. “Is that so?"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Bokuto's loud voice boomed, energetically walking over to them with two hands on his hips. His head was tilted up, hair slicked up as usual. Next to him was Akaashi, looking unfazed as ever, and behind was the rest of the Fukurodani volleyball team. "Did everyone decide to start the party without me? Where's shorty? I want to challenge him to a game with yours truly, Kotaro Bokuto!"

Dachi wondered if he should just not take Hinata anywhere anymore.

Raising a hand in protest, the Karasuno captain began shaking his head. "I really think-"

Hinata's eyes blazed, a fire erupting from within him. He let go of Kenya's shoulders to instead turn towards the ACE who'd apparently snuck up on the rest of them. "Challenge accepted! Kenma has to play with us, too, though, but first.." Shouyo raised pale fist in the air. "I need to teach Kageyama how to swim!"

From behind him, the setter all but exploded. "I can swim, you asshat! Did you really have to spew out bullshit to the entire volleyball league?" His cheeks became pink from the embarrassment, inside crumbling from the humiliation. He'd accidentally spoiled to his friend that he wasn't the best at swimming, but Kageyama could already feel the consequences of telling Hinata such a thing.

Before another fight could break out between the two—which, Dachi knew could happen, considering that Kageyama had zero tolerance when it came to anything Hinata related— Karasuno'a captain pretended to be interested in where Ushijima was. "What happened to Shiratowizawa? They decide they're too out our league?"

Kuroo shrugged. "Who knows. Those guys definitely have a superiority complexes though, that's for sure."

Hinata smirked slightly, craning his head backwards towards Kageyama. "Sounds like someone I know.."

"I swear, you're such a jackass! Come here you stupid orange!"

—

Tsukishima watched with beady eyes as Hinata splashed Kageyama with a cheerful laugh. His mind wandered, much to his dismay, about how that laugh would sound directed at him. It was an angelic sound, one that was carefully crafted like a heavenly harp and inserted into his small body in the form of vocal cords.

He was well away from where the ocean was, instead under the shade of a large beach umbrella Kuroo had nailed into the sand. The Nekoma captain had insisted on the tall middle blocker sitting with him, and without room to make an excuse, he obliged. Shortly after, Bokuto joined along with a reluctant Kenma.

Tsukishima had been watching dumb and dumber tackle themselves into the ocean, and eventually they'd resorted to some type of splash war. Nevertheless, Kei had found himself watching Hinata's every move.

By no means was the boy graceful. There was no denying that fact, but there was something else about the little guy that he couldn't exactly pinpoint. His body flowed smoothly, from the way his lips curled into a bright smile, or when he jumped up, allowing the sun to hit stomach and glide over the skin that resided there. Maybe Hinata was also just a pipsqueak that happened to annoy him to all ends of the earth.

Maybe.

Kenma side-eyed the glasses-wearing boy next to him while trying to focus on Hinata. The blonde had settled his gaze on the orange-haired boy for quite a while, he'd noticed. He had no room to judge, though, because he'd been doing the exact same. While he had zero reason to be hypercritical, Tsukishima had always bothered him.

His unnecessary jabbing comments weren't humorous to Kenma, especially when they were aimed at Shouyo. He'd also dealt with his fair share of smug volleyball players—Kuroo was a perfect example—but this glasses-wearing beanpole of a player annoyed him to no end. That's why, when he saw how intently the boy was staring at Shouyo, he felt the hair on the back of his neck raise.

Still, he couldn't blame him. In his orange swim trunks that were a little too big for him and with a fluffy head of hair to match, it was impossible not to stare at him, and he sensed he'd never been the only one infatuated with him.

Bokuto raised a finger to point beside Hinata and Kageyama, breaking Kenma's trance. "Who are those four over there? Are they part of another team or something?"

Tsukkishma adjusted his glasses, reverting his gaze. He'd been too wrapped up in watching the scene in front of him that he hadn't noticed the group of boys steadily making their way towards Kageyama and Hinata from behind. He'd never seen them before.

Kuroo raised a brow, sitting up from his previous position. Propping himself up on his elbows, his eyes narrowed as he watched the boys come closer to the two first years. "They've got a nerve."

...

Scrubbing his eyes furiously, Hinata pouted. "You got saltwater in my eyes, Bakeyama! I was just trying to be a good senpai and teach you how to swim."

Kageyama scowled, launching another handful of saltwater towards his body, purposefully missing his face. "You're barely older than me. You have zero right to be referred to as a senpai, jackass."

With Hinata's eyes closed, the moody setter allowed his eyes to roam Hinata's body, which was on full display. He was slightly stretched out, his muscles constricting against his body. While he continued rubbing, his pink tongue poked out, contained by a set of white teeth. Skin unblemished and untouched, he was a shameless devil's meal.

"Hey! Hope we're not bothering."

Kageyama had never heard that voice before. It was unfamiliar, gravely and low. It didn't sound threatening, but the prospect of some random civilians coming up to then was unsettling. Turning his head around, he caught sight of four teenage boys staring down at him.

Staring down at Kageyama wasn't the right phrase. Instead, it looked like they were trying to think of some way to get him away. It dawned on him _why_ when he saw the boy at the front shoot his gaze towards Hinata, who had recovered from his saltwater attack and was batting his eyelashes open.

Kageyama wanted to tell them that, yes, they were bothering, but the last thing he needed was for these boys to do something to either him or Hinata. The more he stared up at them, the more perturbed he became.

At its’ front was a clean-cut blonde boy, hair slicked to the side and wet from the ocean's water. His arms were toned, along with the rest of the body. He had a long, narrow scar that ran from his left pec all the way down to his mid stomach. His teeth was pulled into a seemingly polite smile, hands clutching a pure white volleyball.

On the left side of Barbie's Ken were two twins, blue hair messily falling over their eyes. Water dripped from their chests, their eyes completely disregarding him and instead focused completely on Hinata. Their eyes were predatory, as if they'd found prey and they were ready to devour it whole.

The last one of the group was the most menacing. With black hair pushed back, the two boys were able to see a piercing on either ear, a long silver chain connected to his left ear. His hand, which was raised to his chin, held multiple rings, some of which were silver and other were a rich black. For a second, his tongue darted out to wet his lips, where Tobio could see a tongue ring poke out from inside. His eyes were narrowed, his dark irises never ceasing to irk the setter.

The guys all looked like third years to Kageyama. It wouldn't surprise them if they were in college already. Nevertheless, Kageyama didn't care what grade they were in. All he wanted was for the four to leave. "Uh, no. Do you belong to another school?” Tobio was well aware that his normal resting face was ‘scary’ enough, according to Hinata, but he made sure to hold his ground, standing protectively in front of him.

Hinata skipped through the water, landing at Kageyama’s side, canceling out his prior attempt to conceal the ginger. Woes about his eyes long forgotten, the little decoy’s eyes set on the volleyball in the blonde boy’s hands. “You guys play volleyball? How about it!”

Kageyama wanted to smack his partner on the side of the head. He was oblivious when it came to strangers.

In response, the blonde boy’s smile widened considerably, his eyes landing affectionately on Hinata. “Yeah, we do. I’m sorry for not introducing ourselves,” He picked up one hand from the volleyball, gesturing to his chest. “My name is Kyo, Kyo Chinen. No need for honorifics. My first name is quite alright.”

The twins beside him were quick to perk up, matching smirks on their faces. The one of the farthest raised a smoothly tanned hand. “Toshi Hashimoto!”

The second twin looked just as eager to greet Hinata. “I’m the better twin. Hatsuharu Hashimoto. Call me Haru.” His comment earned a rather violent shove from his brother, but Haru didn’t seem to regret it.

The last one to speak up was the boy with the piercings, who looked like he was still thinking over what to say. After a moment of silence passing, he tilted his head to the side and gave a lazy grin. “Gaku Omori.”

Gaku had immediately taken a liking to the little redhead when Kyo had pointed him out from across the beach. He could sense the twins did too, which was no surprise. Both Haru and Toshi had been lacking a playtoy, and seeing such a vibrant little thing was making them drool.

So, they’d trudged closer and closer from across the beach. The closer they got, the more they noticed the other boys around. One, which seemed to be closer to the little one, was some random brunette boy. He wasn’t shy with wrestling the other boy to the ground, and the four watched as they wrestled in the ocean with amusement. Still, the four ached that instead— they’d be the one of top of him.

He was much better than the libero they’d tried with before. This one, they’d seen now, was a walking angel.

In fact, he was a walking angel that they wanted desperately to corrupt.

The more they examined their surroundings, the more they realized that multiple schools had showed up. They immediately recognized them, too. Karasuno, Nekoma, and Fukurodani. Powerhouse schools, as of now. Kyo wanted to vomit.

After finding out which school the pipsqueak could’ve belonged to, they’d began making their way to greet him. When they became in earshot, their eyes could clearly see how appetizing he truly was. He was small, but his body shown signs of light muscle toned around his body. He sported a head of fluffy orange hair, which the twins wanted to run their hands through.

Hinata interrupted them from their thoughts when he jumped up, his teeth easily sliding into a warm smile. “Kyo, Toshi, Haru, and Omori,” He repeated, as if trying to remember their names. “My name is Shouyo Hinata, and the scary looking guy here is Kageyama, Karasuno’s setter. He’s kind of like a wild animal. He doesn’t like people.” Shouyo slung an arm around his friend’s shoulders, which looked incredibly strained and lopsided.

Mouth gaping, Kageyama shrugged his arm off. “Idiot. I am not a wild animal. Where the hell do you even get these wild ideas-”

Haru took a step forward, his forehead creasing. He seemed rather bothered by their argument, and he was staring daggers at Kageyama. “Hinata. How adorable. What school are you from?”

Kageyama felt shivers run up his spine. There was something about all four of these teenagers that creeped him out. None of them were showing any signs of being strange, but Tobio’s gut told him otherwise.

Hinata answered back proudly. “Karasuno! We’re qualifying for Nationals, actually. We just beat Shiratowizawa.” The orange-haired boy said in triumph, oblivious to the mental showdown going on between his partner and the blue-haired twin.

Kyo took a step forward next, and with a dash of courage, he reached over to gently weave his hands through Hinata’s hair dotingly. “Is that so? Good for you. I’m sure you’re awesome.”

The three boys behind him wanted to slit his neck for making a move on their prey without so much of a side glance. He’d been the first one to touch the little guy? Kyo of all people? Gaku contemplated tackling him to the floor.

Accepting the praise with a handful of surprise and a pinch of confusion, he allowed the hand to continue rubbing into his hair, responding once he pulled away. “Oh, uh, thank you! What school do you four come from?”

“Kaisei Academy.” Gaku responded shamelessly, tongue clicking against his teeth in an effort to restrain himself.

Kageyama felt his world spin. Kaisei Academy. Why did that name sound so eerily familiar?

It clicked after another second.

He’d heard the stories about Kaisei from Dachi during practice. They’d been a contending school, one that would be a rather huge threat, but they’d eliminated from the preliminaries rather early. The reason being wasn’t because of their playing style, but because of their behavior.

If he remembered correctly, they’d apparently harassed the opposing team repeatedly. Especially their libero, and by the end of it, they’d had to get the adults involved. Kaisei wound up almost assaulting said libero until the enemy team’s coach stepped in.

Ever since then, they’d been banned from participating in volleyball activities until the year was over. Now, standing in front of him with their fake polite faces, Kageyama had the urge to sling Hinata over his shoulder and run for it. By the way they were staring at the middle blocker, he was a meal ready to be eaten. The Kyo guy had also taken it upon himself to run his hand through Hinata’s hair, which made the other boy feel oddly possessive.

Toshi noticed the lack of response and took it as an opportunity, slinking behind the two first years and instead dipping to stand behind Hinata. He bent down, letting his head rest on the boy’s head and encircling his arms around his torso, feeling the soft skin that resided there. “Has anyone every told you that you’re pocket-sized? I might just want to keep you for myself.”

Kageyama’s hand twitched as his side, his other one reaching over to grab the hand around Hinata’s torso. “I think that’s enough-”

In retaliation, the guy with the piercings—Gaku, if he remembered correctly— seized his wrist before he could do anything, long fingernails digging into his skin. “We’re just having a little bit of fun. Loosen up. All of us are friends here, isn’t that right, Kyo?”

Kyo’s eyes shown with a suppressed lust and desire, his eyes flicking over to Kageyama’s, batting his eyelashes innocently. “Of course. We mean _no_ harm.”

Haru, mimicking his twin’s actions, encircled Hinata and wrapped his arms around him, overlapping the other blue-haired boy’s arms. From inside their embrace, the decoy could feel his cheeks heat up, and he was steadily being uncomfortable by their overwhelming affections. “Guys, uh, I just-”

Adjusting his glasses from behind, Tsukishima glared down at the two twins. He only had an inch on them, but he was using it to his advantage. “What do we have here? Volleyball rejects?” He tsked, tilting his head slightly.

Kuroo, from next to him, smirked smugly. “Looks like it. Pretty embarrassing, clinging to Hinata like that. It’s almost as if you four wished you’d be as talented as him,” The rooster-head stepped forward, taking one of the twin’s arms and yanking him backwards. “I think Kageyama here had the right idea. _That’s enough of that._ ”

After watching a quarter of the scene play out from afar, Kuroo, Kenma, Bokuto, and Tsukishima had been unable to contain their need to protect the little ginger, and knew they needed to help the dream duo before something went ugly. Begrudgingly and forced, Kenma had been made to go back to Karasuno to report the situation, leaving just three of them.

Toshi, surprised by the sudden intrusion of the boys, didn’t struggle as he was pulled back. After he realized the situation at hand, though, he broke out in an excited grin. “We have ourselves a cluster of idiots!”

Letting go of Hinata momentarily, who was quickly pulled back by the hair by Kageyama, Haru faced the competition with an identical grin. “It seems we have. How exhilarating. I do love the chase.”

Kyo palmed his face, running a finger over his own jaw. “Though, when prey roll on their bellies for their predators, it’s pretty awesome, too.” His eyes followed Hinata as he was pulled back by Tobio, pursing his lips irritably.

“The best is a little bit of both.” Omori smirked, running a hand through his hair, sizing up his newest opponents. He could guess by their colors which schools they were from, and he was aware that they seemed rather protective over Shouyo. Of course, he didn’t blame them. If shorty was his, he’d be the same.

Squinting his eyes, Bokuto raised a pointed finger. “You guys are weird,” He stated with a disgusted expression, the crinkles of his eyes wrinkling. His gaze followed the volleyball now pleasantly resting in Kyo’s hands. “I didn’t know this many jackasses played volleyball.”

Kyo bristled, his smile straining. Eyebrows furrowing, his fingers ran over the smooth surface of the volleyball. “Enough about us. Why don’t we discuss your ridiculous hair? That is definitely a _subject_ ,” He chuckled. “Or you can give back this talented ginger of yours. We were just exchanging pleasantries. What’s the harm in that?”

Hinata’s ears pricked up. Nobody had ever called him talented. This was certainly the first.

Kageyama wanted to pack a punch to this guy’s face. His conceded and collected composure was really pissing him off. The same could be said for the other punks next to him. “Oh fuck off. Leave us alone. Don’t you have anyone else to bother, a libero by chance?”

By the way Gaku had easily given away their school’s name, they were well aware of their reputation. Yet, they didn’t seem to exactly care. “I propose we play a nice game of volleyball. The four of us. Together, as _friends_. The prize..” He seemed to ponder on the wording.

Both Haru and Toshi spoke simultaneously. “The prize will be Shouyo!”

Hinata sputtered, blinking rapidly. “Me? What, why? I didn’t do anything.”

Kuroo allowed his arm to go around Hinata’s shoulders, pressing him up against his chest with a subtle glare in the four’s direction. “That might be why.” He muttered more to himself than Hinata.

Tsukki spoke up. “..and, if we participate in this shenanigan, what will we get in return?” He questioned with a bored expression, as if he hadn’t _just_ been fretting for the ginger on the inside.

Kyo shrugged. “Our word to not speak a single syllable to your volleyball league, along with the guarantee Kaisei Academy volleyball club will not play for the next three years.”

Tsukishima would have expected some sort of reaction from the boys standing next to Kyo— the claim was horrendous— but he barely saw any of them move a muscle. How could they that capable of their abilities?

Bokuto clapped his hands together, grinning. “Deal! I love crushing arrogant assholes!” The rush of decision earned him a downwards kick from Kuroo.

Nekoma’s captain repeated the twin’s earlier words. “Shouyo is the prize. You mean that, how? What if I just knocked your lights out now? It would be easier and less time consuming.”

Gaku tone ring ran over his bottom lip. “You scared or something? You must think you’ll lose.” He could read this boy easily. His pride would be the death of him, and thus, that comment would be a direct hit to that massive ego.

Tsukishima spoke before Kuroo could. “We accept your terms. Accompany us to the nearest volleyball court. It’ll be four against four.”

Hinata was watching the scene unfold before him with confusion and annoyance. We’re they seriously planning an entirely volleyball game right in front of him without bothering to include him? “What about me?” The middle blocker pouted.

“Shut up, idiot!”

—

Separated by the two different sides of the courts, the four foreign students huddled together. They were laughing wickedly, which mildly concerned the opposing team.

“Remember the plan. Our first move is to get four eye’s fingers. Next, we knockout the weirdo with the hair to crush their morale. Our last course of action is to land the death blow on Kageyama, he deserves it. We can leave rooster head to pick up the pieces.”

Haru coughed loudly. “What’s with the nicknames?” He snickered, feeling a smack to the head from his comment.

“The hell am I supposed to say? I don’t care enough to learn their names. We’re gonna wipe the floor with those guys.”

Gaku interrupted their mini feud with a silencing hand. “We have to take in consideration this so called ‘death blow.’ The last time we proceeded with this attack, didn’t we accidentally give our opponent a concussion.. or something..”

Toshi pressed his lips into a thin line. “That was what we were aiming for, so it was mission accomplished, but that was mainly because he hit the floor right after he got knocked down by the ball. This is sand. It’ll soften the blow.”

Kyo bit his lip. “We might not get the full version, but downgrading doesn’t sound the worst. The blow should leave him disoriented, and with their setter acting like a moron, we should win easily. Besides, we’re on the juice.”

From the other side of the court, Bokuto eyed the other suspicious team. “Those guys have some weird vibes. There’s something about them that is odd. Pervert alert.”

Matching his stance, Karasuno’s setter let out a breath. “I agree. The worst part is that we have no idea what is down their bag of shitty tricks. We’re just going to have to deal with those bastards.”

Kuroo laughed from behind them. “Talking about bags of tricks, we are down one. Kageyama and Hinata’s crazy quick is out of the picture since shorty is on the sidelines,” he pointed to Hinata who was quietly watching from the side, seated contently. He had busied himself by making a small sand castle. Classic Hinata. “I guess his two boyfriends are going to have to find out how to function without him.”

Kei and Tobio stiffened considerably, the brunette calling out loudly. “Shut up! I’m not! He’s a dumbass!”

Tsukki’s face contorted, easily putting up a facade of mock revulsion. “It physically pains me that you would think such a thing. I’m not doing this to save that simpleton idiot. I’m doing this so I don’t get yelled at by Dachi for my blissful ignorance.”

Kuroo and Bokuto exchanged amused glances. “Whatever. I’m not arguing about this weird love triangle you three have going on. We should focus on the game. I have a plan.”

—

They’re mid game into the second set. After a horrid loss in the first set, Kageyama could feel his blood boiling. These guys were on something, and it wasn’t normal.

In the first set, they’d mainly focused on Tsukki. So much so, that with every fast spike he blocked, his fingers became more and more sore. Eventually, his fingers had become so beaten by the volleyball he’d needed to take a physical break, which wasn’t normal for the snotty prick by any means.

Next, after apparently conquering conquest A, they’d planted their attention on Bokuto. They’d shut down his spikes repeatedly, and soon the owl-haired boy was starting to lose it, causing them the first set to go down the drain.

“Bokuto, buddy, you don’t need to beat yourself up that much.” Kuroo called out to him, but he didn’t seem to be listening. Instead, he was busy sulking from his side of the court, holding back tears.

Kageyama was going to lose surrounded by the volleyball league’s biggest idiots.

Hinata could feel himself start to get anxious. His home team weren’t doing so hot. He knew first hand how Bokuto could be, but without his team that were accustomed to his mood swings, there was nothing the other boys could do. Tsukki was getting weaker as time went along, and as much as he tried to hide it, the ball was hurting him.

Kageyama and Kuroo were the only ones left that still had a level head, and the ginger hoped it stayed that way. The other team was surpassingly better than what he expected, but it was still a shock that they were beating his teammates.

Toshi and Haru muttered to eachother quietly from across the court. “Sweet, sweet victory will be ours, and so will that little cutie Hinata! I call dibs on him!”

Gaku grabbed both of them by the back of their necks. “Don’t get too ahead of yourselves now. It’s clear I will be the person to flatter the angel. We must be careful. He is sent from the heavens.”

Kyo yelled at them to shut their pieholes, putting his hand behind his back into a closed fist. It signaled for their death blow, which meant the set was coming to an end. If they could get this right, the next few points would be done in a breeze.

Nodding, Gaku prepared. As the team’s wing spiker, he’d the person to land the blow. It all depended on Kyo’s set, though, if he had any chance of directly hitting Kageyama.

Getting back into formation, he watched the ball go up via Haru’s serve, watching as it was received shakily by the rooster head, which was thrown into the air. It was steadily becoming a chance ball, and that was exactly what he needed.

Kyo prepared to hit the ball, watching as it came towards his outstretched hands. Eyes darting to a prepared Gaku, he quickly set the ball in his direction, pinpointing Kageyama’s stance.

The world seemed to set into slow motion as Gaku raised his hand to hit the ball. In order for this to work, he’d need to exert strength. Not full strength, because he didn’t need the boy knocked out. He needed the ball to hit him hard enough that he’d be a mindless robot.

Palm slashing against the ball, he set it straight down to a helpless Kageyama, who barely had time to raise his hands in defense before he was struck by the incoming white blur. In a moment, he collided into the sand, the muffled thump of his body hitting the grains becoming the only sound.

“Kageyama!” Hinata called out, bolting over to his friends side and falling to his knees beside him.

The rest of his teammates crowded around him, watching as the brunette slowly raised his head. His hand came to his neck, which he lightly rubbed. The world was spinning, and it felt like everything around him was like a ferris wheel.

“You okay? I’d hate to end this game. I suppose we win by default then. You know, since we won the first set.” Kyo called from the other side of the net, smirking slightly.

Rubbing his head, Kageyama grit his teeth. “No. I’m fi-fine. Just let me play.”

—

The truth was, Kageyama was not fine. At first, it seemed like he was holding his ground, but soon it was apparent that he was completely out of it.

It’d started with a setter dump, which had directly fallen into the other setter’s ready hands. Kyo had easily changed the ball into their own point.

Then, Kageyama’s sets became sloppy. He’d set for a synchronized attack, but tossed the ball to a spot nobody was in.

Their defeat became apparent, and after only a couple more minutes, Kageyama was watching in misery as the four boys came up to them in triumph.

“Look who won! All that smack talk for nothing, and we get _such_ a wonderful prize. This was fun, really. I’m sorry for Gaku hitting your head. He just gets a little excited sometimes.” Kyo smiled, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

Haru had been busy running over to Hinata, taking him by the hand and gingerly leading them towards their group. Stuffing him in the middle of the four, he secured him their for extra protection. Suddenly he was grateful for his height. Standing at six feet, he’d look perfect next to Shouyo. “This is definitely where you belong. Trust me, we’re nice. I promise l’ll toss to you. We’ll have a blast.”

Karasuno, Nekoma, and Fukordani couldn’t help but shake. They couldn’t just let this happen. They didn’t care if they’d lost. They’d been stupid to let the stakes be this high. Couldn’t this be considered kidnapping? Could they get these guys arrested somehow? Or would they have to do this the old fashioned way, with a bare knuckle brawl?

Toshi began walking backwards, whistling. “Well. I suppose we’ll be on our way. Thank you for the game..” he trailed off, hearing a persistent humming from behind him. It was a singsong tune, but it was repeating the same beats.

Craning his neck around, he could see a tall redhead, with eyes that poked out of his head and bandaged hands. He was in dark purple swim trunks, and by the looks of it, he was actually pretty toned. He had dark circles under his eyes, lightly tinted with red. This guy was scary enough, but with the monster beside him, Toshi felt himself swallow.

The other one was a beast, with muscled arms and thighs to accompany. From the side, his jawline jutted out sharply, demanding to be noticed. His gaze was piercing, and his presence alone, along with the red-haired lunatic, was enough to send anyone reeling.

“Ushijima! Tendou! I didn’t see you guys at all. Where were you guys?” Hinata poked his head out, a bright smile brimming his features.

Ushijima calm demeanor looked horrified as he saw the decoy in the clutches of whomever these boys were.“Shouyo. What is it that has gotten you into this position? Come here. Stand next to me.”

Kyo stopped any further conversation between the two with his hand, shaking his head. The hand then lowered to Hinata’s hair to softly run through it comfortingly. “Not so fast. He’s with us. We won him fairly, by playing a game against these guys.”

Both Tendou and Ushijima looked behind the four to see Tsukki, Bokuto, Kuroo, and Kageyama looking at them with equal reactions. They looked tired, if their sweaty bodies were to be trusted.

Tendou grinned, stopping his humming to stare at Kyo directly. The blonde felt himself shiver. This guy had something about him that made his mouth screw shut. “That’s a shame, a shame, a shame.. why don’t we challenge three of you to rematch? That would be fun. The prize would be Hinata, once again.”

Haru was the first to reject. “What? No! We just finished a game. We won him. We’re not giving him up that easily, the hell?”

Ushijima tilted his head at them, taking a step forwards. His eyes were more glued on Hinata, but he made it clear he was not backing down anytime soon. “Rematch with us, or have your ‘prize’ stripped from you. Pick carefully.”

—

Tendou, Ushijima, and (recovered and deadly) Kageyama had formed into a team.

Kyo, Gaku, and Haru had formed the second team, with the exclusion of Toshi, who was still thinking about his first encounter with both Ushijima and Tendou. It was traumatizing for the boy.

The game had lasted two sets, but this time in the favor of Hinata’s teammates. It’d almost looked like it was too easy. Ushijima didn’t bother holding back, and neither did the other two on his team.

They’d whipped the other boys an entirely new ass, and by the time they were done, Kyo and Gaku were questioning whether Ushijima was still a human. How the hell did he have that much power behind his hand? Not to mention the crazy guy with the red hair that seemed to stalk their every move.

So, reluctantly, Kyo and the other boys hadn’t mumbled a complaint as Hinata skipped over to the Shiratorizawa and Karasuno members to congratulate them. They’d been forced to leave by an insistent Kuroo and Bokuto. “Oh my god, guys! You three were like, wham, and then Ushijima was like pow— then Tendou had this block that was kablooey!”

The red-haired blocker laughed, putting a hand onto his unclothed hip. He looked over to his partner, arching a brow. “Aren’t you glad we came, miracle boy?”

Ushijima turned towards his friend, a small smile (that, mind you, was barely visible) coming across his face. “Yes.”

—

_Tendou watched with amusement as Kuroo desperately attempted to get Ushijima to agree. The plan was futile, unless they’d be able to think of something the Shiratorizawa captain would enjoy._

_It just so happened that Satori knew how to push the boy’s buttons, and when the time came, Tendou couldn’t resist. So, leaning into Wakatoshi’s ear, he whispered quickly._

_“You know, if we go to the beach, that little pipsqueak is going to be there. How would you feel if you weren’t there to see him there? You’ve been speaking about him a awful lot lately. He might drown, and you’d be nowhere to be found.”_

_Ushijima could feel his insides churn. He was right. Now, he was competent obligated to participate in this field trip. “Very well.”_

—

“Hey! Sorry we’re so late! Kenma told us everything. Where the hell did those guys go?” Dachi yelled from the other side of the beach as he jogged over to the group, Sugawara in tow.

Once they finally stopped in front of them, Kageyama allowed them to catch their breath before responding. “Kuroo and Bokuto took the time to escort them away. Honestly, I should have went with them. Something tells me the escort wasn’t friendly, and I’d like to join in on that.”

Sugawara chuckled, reaching a hand out to Hinata. “Alright. Well, now that everything is dealt with, everyone should probably get back to their teams. Come on, Hinata. Tanaka hasn’t shut up about learning how to make a sand castle. Kageyama, you too.”

Ushijima furrowed his eyebrows. “..but we won him.” He affirmed, looking conflicted by the change of events.

Sugawara and Dachi shared an expression of confusion. “Huh?”

Tendou smirked. “You think our services are free?”


	5. Chibi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata doesn’t know what he’s getting into when agrees to meet up with oikawa & iwaizumi. 
> 
> & three worried teams accidentally figure it out too.
> 
> (smut ensues)
> 
> (not beta’d and i proof read this once lmao, it’s almost 3 am ok)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all.. this chapter is terribly written and im sorry.
> 
> yes, this is also so short for no reason. apologizes to the person who requested this. i really am so sorry omg 🥺❤️
> 
> anyway, here’s a threesome request! and a mini hinata harem scene towards the end <33 
> 
> the request: 
> 
> Omg this is amazing!! Can you make one where other teams, including karasuno fights for our sunshine but caughts him doing the dirty with iwaoi? I would literally die for that. 
> 
> \- tokoyostreet

“Thanks Bokuto!” Hinata chimed, gulping down the rest of his water as he waved off his newest senpai. Rounding the corner, he began unscrewing the top of his water bottle to fill it up at the nearest water fountain.

Bokuto had, as of recently, become his newest teacher. After their first training camp together, where’d they met, the two had hit it off immediately. Kuroo had joined in most times, along with the occasional Tsukkishma. Akkashi was there selectively, having said something about “thanking the heavens Hinata existed so he didn’t have to spend every waking hour practicing with Bokuto.”

Their practices usually lasted until around eight pm, where’d they’d be the last ones in the gym by then. Bokuto was practically the only one besides Kageyama that had the stamina and motivation to keep up with his consistent and long practices.

This training camp had also been especially different. Aoba Johsai, which had previously not wanted anything to do with other schools, had joined their camp after the devastating loss against Karasuno. Now, the camp consisted of four teams. Karasuno, Nekoma, Fukurodani, and Seijoh. It was quite a spectacle watching the Aoba Johsai members get harassed by the other players about their loss.

Holding the top in his hand, Hinata turned on the water fountain and allowed the water to dribble into his water bottle. Humming a tuneless melody as he did so, his senses didn’t pick up the approaching captain and ACE from behind him.

Oikawa’s daunting voice startled him more than anything. “Look what we have here, Iwa. We’ve come across Chibi.” He drawled, knowing full well he and his companion had scouted the little middle blocker.

Letting go of the water fountain and snapping his head around, the ginger’s eyes widened. “Grand King, and Seijoh’s ACE!” He suddenly blurted, his mouth having zero filter. His eyes raked over the two, hands subconsciously putting the top onto his watered bottle and fastening it. The two were dressed in their usual teal tracksuits.

Oikawa chuckled. “Shrimpy, just call me Oikawa, for now, at least. No need for honorifics. Same here with Iwa,” Taking a king step towards the decoy, he arched a brow. “You’re out pretty late on your own.”

Iwaizumi looked perturbed. “Surprised your team hasn’t come looking for you by this point. It’s hard to catch you alone, especially since Oikawa’s student stands around you like a god damn body guard.”

Seijoh’s setter scowled at the comment. “He is not my student!” Oikawa snapped, teeth grit. Turning back towards Hinata, he continued. “..but Iwaizumi is right. We’re kinda lucky, if I think about it.”

Taking another step towards Hinata, Oikawa smirked, followed by Iwaizumi. Peering down at him and pursing his lips, he looked over the boy. Raising his hand, he let it glide over his shoulder.

Visibly surprised by the movement, Hinata’s eyes downcast to the hand and then back to Oikawa’s face, his pupils blown. “Uhm, Grea- I mean, Oikawa? What are you doing?” He blinked, watching as the third year’s friend eyed the two almost approvingly.

Eyes closing and taking a deep breath, Oikawa’s smirked wider. “My name.. it’s the first time you’ve said it, right? You’re adorable, Chibi, but Iwa and I both know your _true_ nature.” His hand fell from Shouyo’s shoulder.

Iwaizumi spoke up second, his tongue swiping over his bottom lip. Nearing the boy like his best friend had, he made quick work of taking the boy’s waist in his hand and sliding him to the side. Once he was in a clear beeline to the wall, he caged him with his arms, pushing him up against the wall. “That’s right,” Almost as if on cue, Oikawa slid in next to the ace, leaning up against the wall beside Hinata. “This is where you belong, Hinata. With _us_.”

Iwaizumi’s words chilled his spine. The ginger’s face was beginning to heat up at the meaning behind their words. His usual witty or sometimes overly-cocky comeback was nowhere to be found, and instead he found his gaze alternating between either member. After a minute, he swallowed, mustering up the last bit of courage he had. “Still devastated after your loss? Remember, technically I’m your superior, since we.. you know, won and everything.” His voice held a suspicious amount of amusement despite his compromising position and embarrassed facial features.

The response he’d expected was nothing like what he’d been given. Instead of the sour insult he probably would have received under normal circumstances, instead he felt two pairs of eyes trained on him with a mix of lust, desire, and if he hadn’t imagined it, a possessive streak.

“We’ll teach you who your superiors are,” Oikawa’s voice was gravely and low, a faint smile coming across his face. “Only if you want to, of course. If you’d like to find out, meet us outside of the gym by ten.”

Releasing his arms, Iwaizumi cast a lingering stare on the smaller boy before moving back to Oikawa’s side. The two didn’t leave before he got a word in, though. “So long as your beloved Karasuno doesn’t miraculously wake up and drag you back. Especially Oikawa’s student. The last thing I need is that guy-”

Before he was able to finish, the chestnut-haired body cut him off with a forceful interruption. “Stop calling him that, and don’t disinterest our Hinata! You are such a handful sometimes,” The two had become walking down the hallway, their backs turned to the orange-haired boy. Oikawa turned around, winking. “Can’t wait to see you.”

Iwaizumi, meanwhile, pushedTooru with a glower. “Me? I’m the handful? Give me a break.”

“You are. Just admit it, Iwa!”

As Hinata watched the pair leave, his heart that had been pounding rapidly began to ease up. His mind was replaying their words and actions over and over again. It wasn’t until he recalled their separating words that he felt himself stiffen.

_Our Hinata?_

—

Sneaking past sleeping boys was no easy feat, especially when they were Karasuno boys. He’d barely gotten past Nishinoya, who even though snored like a bull, could practically awake from a page turning.

Dressed in an oversized white Karasuno shirt and the spandex he usually wore to bed, Hinata gently closed the sliding door to Karasuno’s quarters. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the boy looked around the dimly lit hallway.

He’d taken a quick nap before ultimately deciding he’d go and check out what Iwaizumi and Oikawa were up to. The boy had an idea, but he wasn’t sure if he was he was correct, though. Curiosity killed the cat, but right now, instinct was leading him.

Squinting his eyes. Hinata began walking down the hallway, steadily making his way towards the closest gym. The door was wide open, and inside it was lit. The bright lights flashed into his eyes as he stepped inside, forcing the middle blocker clamp his eyes shut.

Once he was able to get his bearings again, he opened his eyes and looked around his surroundings. Nobody was inside that he could see, but one thing he did observe was the exit door was held open by a wooden door stop.

Crossing the gym in large strides, the orange-haired boy had a pep in his step as he did so. The more he neared, the more he could see outside of the door. The moon was full tonight, some of the light coming down to illuminate the concrete below. He could also see the thick pine trees, leading into a forest behind Fukordani’s school.

Once Hinata reached the door, he first peered his head outside hesitantly, before taking a full step outside. With another step, his entire body was outside, street lamps providing light. “Oikawa? Iwaizumi?” He called out, feeling goosebumps start to form on his skin from the brisk breeze that ran through him.

Coming out from the shadows on his left, the infamous Aoba Johsai pair made themselves known. Instead of their usual track suits, they had dressed themselves in thin shirts and dark jeans. It was the first time Shouyo had seen them in casual clothing.

Saluting, Oikawa smirked. “Honestly, I wasn’t sure if you’d come or not, pipsqueak. You see, I didn’t think Karasuno’s pretty middle blocker would want _anything_ to do with the likes of us. I mean, we did lose to you, right?” He was mocking Hinata’s earlier words, the seemingly degrading phrases sounding more cocky than ever.

Iwaizumi’s chuckle followed. “Right. Maybe you just couldn’t resist. I knew you’d come around,” Soon, with a handful of steps, the two were standing in front of Hinata, towering over him like skyscrapers. They knew their height, and they were going to use it to their advantage. “You know exactly why you’re here, don’t you?”

Hinata didn’t want to admit it. He’d come out here with two different ideas floating in his head, but subconsciously, he knew the correct one. Swallowing, Hinata looked up at the two with determination. “So what if I do?”

Oikawa seemed to take a liking to the response, since he began laughing. “Aren’t you the cutest little thing? I wish I could scoop you up and never take you home,” Bringing his hand down to the decoy’s chin, he tilted his head up more. “Now, why don’t you be a good boy and tell us why you’re here?”

Seijoh’s captain’s hand was cold against Hinata’s chin, and he felt his entire body run a chill. With the new change in angle, he was forced to face the third year’s eyes. Staring at him, Hinata could see the recurring lust and hunger that plagued his orbs. Feeling intimidated by the raw emotions, he gulped. “I..”

It was the first time the cat had gotten his tongue so completely, and it only heightened the two’s confidence. Iwaizumi glanced over at his teammate with a sly smirk. “Well, looks like we were right. He might be a volleyball prodigy, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t a little whore.”

Feeling his entire body go stiff at the words spoken, his eyes widened. If his face wasn’t already flushed enough, his cheeks turned an even darker crimson. Hinata could feel a strain on his spandex, a small whimper coming out of him when Oikawa’s fingers tightened on his chin. “Iwa’s right. Say it. Say you want this, Chibi. Go ahead.”

Shouyo hesitated, tongue darting out to wet his lips. His eyes alternated from Oikawa to Iwaizumi, trying to build up the courage to respond. “I-I do. I d-do want this.” He managed to breathe out, swallowing back his pride. Never in a million light years did the decoy think he’d ever be succumbing to something like this with Aoba Johsai, but he couldn’t help himself.

The moment his words were spoken, it was like a switch flicked inside the two. Like a predator, Iwaizumi stalked over to Hinata, falling into the same stance as Oikawa. Letting go of his chin, the captain put two hands on the boy’s shoulders and pushed him down onto his knees with ease.

At the sight of a strong, usually bubbly opponent on his knees for both of them made Oikawa start to harden immediately. With the outfit Hinata had come around the corner with, it was inevitable.

Once he was on his knees in between the two Seijoh members, his face was directly in front of either of their crotches. He could already feel the heat emitting from their centers alone, and the thought excited him. Looking back up at them with glossy eyes, the smirk on their faces told it all.

Oikawa began unbuttoning his jeans in a quick manner, pulling down the zipper easily. He didn’t waste any time pulling down his boxers either, and when he did, his erection went on full display in front of Hinata.

Taking his left hand and wrapping it around his length, the older boy tapped it over Hinata’s mouth, letting it rub against his plump lips. “I can really see why everyone loves you so much. Truly. It’s because,” Pushing himself against the decoy’s lips with an insistent shove, his pupils dilated as he felt the feeling of the smaller boy’s warm mouth enveloping him. “No matter what s-situation you’re in, you always have this puppy-dog look on you-your face. It’s authentic.”

The feeling of Oikawa’s erection inside his mouth was completely foreign, and at first, he didn’t know what to make of it. It was overwhelming, especially since he wasn’t small by any means. One hand unconfidently coming up, he allowed it to run over the part of his shaft that he wasn’t able to fit. It was warm under his hand, a contrast to the icy skin Oikawa usually had.

Letting out a low growl, the light brown-haired boy began thrusting into the boy’s mouth, enjoying the warm feeling of his throat constricting against his cock. Both his hands found purchase in Hinata’s fluffy orange hair, using it as a haven for controlling the decoy under him. Every time he felt Hinata gag on his length, a series of vibrations went through him, bringing him to euphoria. “Y-Yeah. J-Just like that. You really like this, do-don’t you? You’re such a slut. _My slut.”_

“Not so fast,” Iwaizumi interrupted with a scowl, quickly undoing his buttons and zipper as Oikawa had done not too long ago. He had a look of pure and undeniable jealousy on his face, unmasked by his usual poker face. “He’s _ours_ , Oikawa.”

Only giving a fraction of his attention to the other Aoba Johsai member, the captain simply rolled his eyes, looking back down at the hot mouth constricting around his cock time and time again. He felt like he could watch the scene on loop for the rest of the night.

Palming his hardened cock, Iwaizumi stepped behind Hinata, swiping one arm under his stomach and moving him to sit up onto all fours. With his light weight, it didn’t take more than a second of effort. His ears picked up the wet sloshing sounds of Oikawa fucking Hinata’s mouth with abandon, his usual restraints nowhere to be seen.

They had previously agreed to take everything slow, and to let each other have turns when the time came, but the setter had completely jumped the gun and disregarded their earlier attempts at regulation. Now, it was Iwaizumi’s turn to be naughty.

Arm moving up, he allowed his hand to rest on Hinata’s hip, looking down at the spandex-covered globes of flesh staring back at him. He let his opposite hand run over them, reveling in the way he could feel the other boy lean into his touch. “Huh. Just as I thought. You’re a needy one. Is the reason why Karasuno has _randomly_ gotten so good because of you? Do you suck them off in the locker room before games? Do you let them fuck you silly?”

Hinata’s only response was a choked moan, eyes watering from the intense treatment that was being dished out from either senior. His cock was standing at attention, stiff from the previous behavior.

Chuckling, Iwaizumi ran his hand over Hinata’s ass one more time before pulling down his spandex, allowing the cold air to hit his pale flesh. Looking up at Oikawa, he could feel the unalloyed irritation and envy aimed directly at him and his future actions. Smirking, he dipped his hand down, two fingers pressed together and slowly entering the puckered hole that was Hinata.

Eyes widening, the middle blocker let out a muffled squeal, his muscles immediately tightening at the intrusion. Oikawa, bristling by the sudden competition, tilted Hinata’s face up to meet his eyes. “Me. Focus on me. _Only me.”_ He whispered huskily, tilting his head back down and instead began thrusting back into his mouth with increased vigor.

Irked, Iwaizumi began thrusting both fingers inside Hinata, cursing at the way he curled around his fingers, unbudging and unstretching. Slowly adding a third finger, the ACE felt a rush of satisfaction when he heard the stifled profanity come out of Karasuno’s number ten.

Feeling pleased by the reaction, he removed his fingers, instead using his hand to pump himself. After a few seconds of touching himself, he lined himself up with Hinata’s entrance, licking his lips. He could feel Oikawa staring daggers his way, the weight of each bearing down on his shoulders. Yet, for once, he didn’t care. All that mattered was Hinata.

Pushing inside, he slowly allowed himself to be sheathed inside, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he did so. Bottoming out after another five seconds passed by, the ACE paused, leaning against Hinata’s small body for support. He was silently willing himself not to orgasm that very second, holding himself back from the tremendous urge. “So.. tight..” he grunted out weakly.

Any signs of Oikawa’s self control were diminished as he took further control of Hinata’s mouth, creating an incoherent pattern of his hips against the orange-haired boy’s mouth. Meanwhile, the middle blocker was struggling to keep up with the newest sensations, his sensory senses going into his overload.

Once Iwaizumi got his bearings, he began thrusting into Hinata, allowing himself to be enveloped snugly over and over again, indulging in the sweet and addicting routine. His eyes had clenched shut, his hands grasping either side of Hinata’s hips predatorily. It wasn’t until he was mid-thrust, hitting a vital spot inside Hinata, that he heard the spiker cry out loudly. “A-Again!”

Coming to the dim realization that he’d found Shouyo’s prostate, he made note of it and began thrusting inside him at a rapid pace, both his hands moving Hinata’s hips along with him.

Oikawa was close to his own orgasm, chasing his pleasure. His head was thrown back, a long string of cursed leaving his mouth. “Oh, fuck, Hinata. Call me G-Grand King. Do it.” He commanded with a strong sense of authority, much to the dismay of the Iwaizumi.

Hearing his words, Hinata pushed through his own fog of pure haze and utopia. “G-Grand.. King..” He stuttered out, his soft voice barely audible between the wet wounds of his sucking and Iwaizumi’s relentless thrusting.

—

On another part of the gym, three teams were busy arguing and accusing each other of treason.

“One of you is lying. I just know it. So you’re trying to tell me that Hinata walked out of our quarters without any influence? No way!” Dachi argued, hand coming to rub the bridge of his nose.

Bokuto threw his hands up. “You’re the one that woke us all up in the middle of the night because you noticed he was gone, jackass. If I were Hinata’s captain, then I’d take better care of him.”

Dachi glared over at the owl-haired ACE. “Did you just.. insult my-”

Kuroo stopped further argument with a loud yawn. “Maybe we should discuss where the hell Aoba Johsai is. You decided to wake up the other two teams but not Seijoh? _Real_ classy Dachi.”

Adjusting his glasses, Tsukishima nodded slowly. “He does have a point. They’re nowhere to be seen. I mean, if Oikawa knew this was going on, he has a tendency to want to be included in everything. Obviously a product of his narcissistic personality.”

Kageyama had his lips set in a straight line. “Hinata is also stupid enough to do anything anyone tells him, as long as they’re a ‘senpai.’ Take Bokuto for example, that idiot ate grass that one time because _you_ told him it tasted like cotton candy.”

Bokuto looked exasperated. “That was one time, alright, kid? I was just messing with him! I didn’t think he’d actually do it. Help me out here, ‘kashi.”

Akkashi shrugged. “You did tell him to eat it.” The setter deadpanned.

“What! You’re supposed to support me!”

Dachi interrupted the conversation with a wave of his hand, eyebrows furrowed in pure irritation. “Guys! I’m being serious. We need to find out where he is,” Lowering his hand, he pointed to both captains. “Kuroo, Bokuto, come with me. He could be in danger. We should probably start outside. If something happens, then we’ll come back.”

Tanaka raised both arms, flexing his ‘muscles’ as ifthey were trophies. “Aye! What about us? I named both my guns here. Rose and Ross will beat up anyone who touches ‘lil Hinata!”

Voicing his support, Nishinoya jumped up with determination. “Yeah!”

Dachi’s death glare shut the two up in another second.

—

“That’s it, Chibi. You must know that turns me on, when you say it lik-like that.” Oikawa moaned with fervor, feeling himself start to push off the brink of pure bliss.

Iwaizumi wasn’t far behind either, having set a good rhythm for his thrusts. Being inside Hinata was, quite frankly, everything he’d anticipated and more. Saying it was like a heaven was not an overstatement. “F-Fuck, Hinata! You like that?”

—

Kuroo’s ear perked up. “Did you guys hear that?” His ears strained for another loud sound like the one he had heard, but it didn’t come. Looking back to the other two, he could see very different expressions.

Dachi looked horrified, while Bokuto had two fists raised in the air. Karasuno’s captain was the first one to speak up, eyes widened. “Sounds like someone might be.. hurting him or something. Also sounded suspiciously like-”

“Iwaizumi!” Bokuto interrupted, much to Dachi’s irritation. “I’ll kick his ass! Those little boys think they can hurt Hinata? I’ll show them my _fist_ , hell yeah!”

Kuroo blinked, recoiling. “Or.. they’re just playing a card game or something. You two really seem to jump to conclusions. Come on, let’s follow the sound.”

As the three jogged towards the back of the gym, Bokuto was busy explaining to them his comparison between his spikes and punches.

“They’re not the different, really. Like when you slam down the ball, the punch makes contact too-”

“Have you ever even punched anyone, Bokuto?” Kuroo asked, unimpressed.

“Duh. In third grade when someone took my favorite owl mechanical pencil, but that’s not what I’m talking about. What I’m trying to say is that a volleyball is almost the equal of someone’s face, except..” His voice trailed off as they came to a stop, feeling bile start to rise in his throat.

In front of him, a scene that he’d never thought he’d see was playing out, and the trio had just taken notice of their sudden appearance. Dachi was frozen in shock, his entire face gone pale.

Kuroo had a similar look on his face, except he looked more angrier than shocked. His fist clenched at his side, eyes blown open.

“You two nymphomaniacs! How did you guys manage to sucker Hinata? You have five seconds to scram before I give you one of my famous knuckle sandwiches!” Kuroo bellowed, feet taking off in a full sprint towards the threesome.


	6. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yandere alert! 
> 
> part 1! 
> 
> suga & hinata have been best friends since forever, and after they both picked up a job at a nearby cafe, sugawara is able to see just how many people hinata interacts. 
> 
> yet, today, one pair of twins gave him a strange vibe. everyone was drawn to hinata, that he’d learned from experience, but these guys.. 
> 
> why were they giving him such a.. odd feeling? 
> 
> — 
> 
> Hinata’s face flushed, about to stutter out in rejection, but the twins leaning close to his face stopped any words from coming out. “Is that bad that we both want our ‘lil sunshine to make us a coffee?” 
> 
> Sugawara watched the exchange, hands twitching to separate the trio.
> 
> Double Trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates are gonna be slow, sry for the small chap

Sugawara blinked, looking over the order that had been requested. With a huff, he handed it over to Hinata. "Candy cane cold brew with an extra pump of foam." He read aloud with a slight smile on his face. 

Hinata and Sugawara. Two peas in a pod ever since freshman year when they'd both enrolled at Karasuno High. Right off the bat, they'd completely hit it off. With the same love for volleyball, they'd joined the team as friends and came out as platonic soulmates. He couldn't think of his life without Shouyo popping up right in the middle.

After highschool ended, they'd both picked up jobs at a nearby cafe. Well, to put it more accurately, _Hinata_ had picked them up the job. His bubbly charisma and kindness had the power to win over just about anyone, and when used right, could create great opportunities.

Both 19, they were attending a nearby university. They'd stayed on campus, taking up shack at the dorms there. Him and Hinata had become roommates, only strengthening the already brotherly bond they'd created.

When the orange-haired boy didn't have classes or work, he mostly spent his time volunteering at the local YMCA to teach children how to play volleyball. It was his main source of happiness, and while he came home beat, he always fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Hinata's main personality trait had always been his pure nature. It was unwilling and unbudging, and Sugawara hoped it wouldn't go away anytime soon. His overall innocence and ambition for things in his day-to-day life was truly inspiring and enlightening.

Hinata's drive was his.

That's why, when Hinata had come to this university with him all the way across Japan, he'd made a pact with himself. Suga needed to protect this little ray of sunshine, and never let the light dull. Not under his watch would it switch off.

Dressed in his olive green apron, a name tag tucked gently into his uniform, and unruly orange curls flowing freely over eyes like halo, Shouyo truly lived up to his name.

Pumping the last bit of foam into the drink and topping it off with a plastic cover, Hinata slid it to the corner of their quarters and called out the name written in near block letters on the cup. "Haru! We got your drink. Come up and get it, please. Enjoy."

Stepping away from the counter, he took his stance next to Suga, who had decided to lounge while there weren't many customers. The cafe was small, but warm and cozy inside. With Hinata around, the shop had also doubled in it's usual customers. However, lately, with such busy schedules through the winter season, the cafe hadn't been as easily populated as before.

Rubbing his hands over his apron, Hinata looked up at his friend, wiping the sweat off his brow. "It's thirty degrees outside, yet this cafe still manages to feel like one of those American states.. what was it?"

Sugawara grinned, eager to display his terrible English accent. "Florida." He answered back, visibly wincing at his voice crack. He probably should have listened more frequently to his English class, but he never had any interest on how to spell "there," or "their."

Jumping up onto one of the back counters, Hinata allowed his feet to dangle, watching his sneakers swing back and forth. "What should we have for dinner, Koshi? I can run to the supermarket and pick up some things."

Surprisingly, Hinata wasn't too bad of a cook. In fact, he was improving at a crazy fast speed. After his mother had left him and Natsu alone more and more, he'd picked up the habit of cooking dinner. After a while, he became quite skilled.

Yawning, Suga wiped the small tears that sprang to the corner of his eyes, batting his eyelashes as he pursed his lips. Lately, Hinata had been going for more detailed dishes that were harder to master, but the gray-haired teen wouldn't mind just curry. "Well, if you insist, maybe-"

"Sunshine! I had no idea 'ya worked 'ere."

Craning his neck to the loud, booming voice that had interrupted the quiet calm of their studious cafe, Sugawara was met with buff, blonde man a thick accent. His mouth was set in a wide grin, heavy steps making his way towards the front counter. Who was he, and how did he know Hinata anyway?

Shouyo's initial reaction had been nothing like Sugawara's, because he looked just as excited to see the new noise. Skipping over to the questionable friend or foe, he opened his arms in exasperation. "Keep your voice down, Atsumu. People like to study here," He scolded in a hushed voice, but the evident animation in his movements was unmistakable. "Watcha doing on this side of town?"

Pouting, Atsumu put his arm down to rest on the sturdy mahogany wood beneath it. "Aw, who gives a damn if they can study or not. What really matters if that I got to see 'ma favorite ginger."

Sugawara took two mental notes. One, how he didn't seem to answer Hinata's question as to why he was here until he first place. Two, he was so absorbed in the pale sunshine that was Hinata that he barely stopped to notice anything else.

Feeling crimson form onto his cheeks, Hinata shrugged with an awkward laugh. "You flatter me too much, Atsumu. Keep it up and I might actually think you have a crush on me," he batted his hand at the taller blonde playfully, one eye coming back to the lingering Sugawara. "Oh!"

Taking in his words with an easy laugh, his gaze followed Hinata to where he could see the grey-haired man that had been staring at him skeptically the entire time since he'd entered. This guy had already popped a nerve on Atsumu's neck.

Hand coming out to reference to his companion, Hinata introduced him. "This is Sugawara. He's my best friend. I've known him for about four years but it feels like twenty. We met in highschool."

Politely, Sugawara offered a smile in greeting, extending his hand. "Hey there. Nice to meet you.." he trailed off, having already forgotten his name.

Atsumu's eyes went from Sugawara's hand, face, to eventually Hinata. The last thing the blonde wanted to do was shake this guy's hand. That stupid little smile on his face was making his blood pressure rise.

Forcing himself to stick out his own hand and shake the other's, Atsumu presented a strained smile. "Atsumu Miya." He replied simply.

When they shook hands, it felt like Atsumu was challenging him more to a wrestling match than simply greeting him. The look in his eyes, as he lazily raised his eyes up towards Sugawara, were hopelessly guarded. Only his obvious unamusment that he’d willingly portrayed was visible. If he’d been thinking, feeling, or planning to do anything else, it would go by Koshi completely. Who _was_ this guy?

Filling in the details Atsumu seemed unwilling to, Hinata perked up. Watching their hands fall before exchanging a glance with the blonde-haired man, he moved to speak. “Atsumu and I met when he was dropping off his nephew for the newest installment of volleyball lessons. Remember, Koshi? I think I mentioned him while making dinner.”

First name basis. Atsumu should have suspected it, Hinata had introduced Mr.Refreshing with the label of ‘best friend’ but it didn’t seize to irk him. Instead of acting on it though, he gently snaked his hand up to Hinata’s arm and squeezed the pale skin that’d been revealed by his shirt. “Ya didn’t tell me you were a cook, sunshine. My brother runs a restaurant right down yonder. I’ll take ya next time, ‘ma treat.”

Eyes immediately brightening, he clasped his own hand over Atsumu’s. “Will you really? Is it really down the street? Can Suga come too? You don’t have to pay!”

Sugawara barely concealed his smile at his friend’s antics. While the older man hadn’t shown signs of not wanting to take him, his indefinite shrug of his shoulders and artificial grin Suga’s way told another story entirely. If Atsumu’s brother was anything like him, he didn’t think he wanted to interact with him either. Yet, the thought of leaving Hinata alone with the taller boy made him feel a little uneasy.

Though, sometimes he was prone to overreact. Atsumu might be overbearing, but that didn’t mean he was a creeper or anything. Paranoia was one of his worst traits. He really needed to learn to trust people.

The sound of bells sounded, a soft noise as the doors of their café opened. The customer had an astonishing familiar face, with hair a darker gray than Suga’s. He had a grimace on his face, staring down his brother from behind. “You always have something to say about me. I heard brother, and I knew damn well ‘ya were talking smack.”

Head whipping around, Atsumu let out a hearty chuckle. His eyes scanned his brother, momentarily leaving Hinata’s side to sling an arm around the twin. “This right ‘ere is ‘ma brother, Osamu, ya met him last week. Told him to meet us ‘ere. I’m the better twin though, don’t get it twisted.”

Bringing his own hand to his chin, Sugawara allowed it to rest there. Hadn’t Atsumu said he originally had no idea Hinata worked here? How would he know to meet up with him? Moving his hand to brush over his eyes, he let out an inaudible sigh. He was overworked and tired. The last thing he needed to be doing was creating conspiracy theories about Hinata’s friends.

Osamu shrugged off his brother’s arm, side-eyeing him for a half beat before he moved his glance towards Hinata, who was contently watching the two banter with a resting smile on his face. Osamu felt his heart skip a beat, the same feeling of a predator finding it’s prey invading his body.

Casting a small smirk towards the orange-haired boy, he stalked up to him, taking a handful of his hair and bending his head to rest in the fluffy pillow. “I haven’t see ‘ya in a while. Atsumu enjoys hoggin’ you all the damn time. I can barely get a word in while the man is around.” While he was talking, it seemed he finally noticed the other man awkwardly standing off to the side, watching the scene unfold with a reluctant glance.

Looking back at his brother with a raised eyebrow, Atsumu let him in. “Name’s Sugawara. He’s our Hinata’s friend. He likes staring at us, a lot.” His tone was passive aggressive, but the light-hearted smile on his face covered it.

Our Hinata?

Removing his chin from Hinata’s hair, the new gray-haired man nodded towards him in a respectful manner, which surprised Suga. In turn, the latter did the same, a chuckle sounding from his throat as he did so. “I have trouble keeping up with Hinata’s friends, is all. He makes quite a lot.” It was the truth, but technically a white lie. He wasn’t about to tell the twins that they had given him a strange vibe.

Teeth gritting, Atsumu shared a long look with his brother, to the point where Hinata waved a hand in front of their faces. “Earth back to the Miya twins. Do you guys want a coffee? On the house. I’ll pay for both.”

Breaking their long stare, Atsumu shook his head, taking out a fifty-dollar bill from his pocket and placing it onto the counter for Hinata to take. Osamu did the same, repeating the action in perfect unison. Looking down at the a hundred dollars on the counter, he looked between the bills and the twins curiously. “What’s that for?”

Osamu grinned, hair flipping as he ran a hand through it carelessly. “Coffee, of course. For both of us. You can keep the rest.”

Hinata’s face flushed, about to stutter out in rejection, but the twins leaning close to his face stopped any words from coming out. “Is that bad that we both want our ‘lil sunshine to make us a coffee?”

Sugawara watched the exchange, hands twitching to separate the trio.

Double Trouble.


End file.
